Gypsy Tale
by Unlawfultears
Summary: Aslan had said that none of the Pevinsie children would be returning to Narnia. That they had learned all they needed. So why are they suddenly back? And who is this strange woman that has captured Caspian' attention? Where did she come from?


_**1**_

"Caspian!"

"Lucy?" King Caspian turned. It could not be. Aslan had said they would not return. That they were no longer needed. It was not possible and yet, there they were. The Kings and Queens of old, the legendary children… his family. "Lucy!"

Caspian allowed a large smile to form, showing his delight in seeing them again. The book he had been reading was abandoned as he rushed forward to great them. "By Aslan, how is this possible? All four of you, here?"

"I don't know." Lucy had enclosed him in a tight hug, "We were all together, walking, but when I opened the door, everything changed and we were in the castle instead."

Caspian released her and moved to Edmund, "You've grown."

"You're one to talk," teased Edmund embracing him, "Old man. What are you… thirty now?"

"Twenty five, actually. Oh, it's lovely to see you." He clasped Peter on his shoulder, "I have kept your sword for you, my brother."

Peter laughed, "Will I need it?"

The other man shrugged, "In Narnia, you never know. Susan!"

The last sibling was caught in his arms. His hug was so enthusiastic; he lifted her off the ground. "I've missed you."

"I missed you too. I was told of your last adventure with my brother and sister, what else has happened?" She sat on a near by bench.

"Nothing very exciting, I suppose. There are always a few troubles with citizens and land or food disagreements, but it's hardly ever too bad. My advisors are very concerned with my lack of a queen."

Lucy stared at him, "You're still not married? But why not? You must have dozens of women who seek your favor. Have none of them caught your eye?"

"Lucy, you must understand, after my adventures with you… I know I will not be happy with these ordinary women." Caspian made a face, "They are all the same. Spending their time seeking fortune and beauty, thinking that it will make them happy."

"That maybe, but surely there is one woman who is different." Susan looked exasperated.

"Well…" Caspian faltered under the gaze of his friends, "Yes, there is one who is different. However, she is—"

"What?"

"Here, I will show you. It is… difficult to explain." Caspian waited for them to rise and lead the way to the door. "Where is the Lady?" he asked the attending guard.

"She was in the armory, last I heard, sire." came the gruff response.

Caspian thanked the man and moved on down a passage. There were many twists and turns until, at last, the group went down one final staircase and found themselves it a large stone room. The armory was bright and hot. Metal glinted everywhere. Caspian moved to the chief Armsman, but Lucy was caught by another sight.

In the corner of the room, was a woman. Tall and pale, with black hair, she stood examining a long sword. It turned in her hands, with gentle movements.

The woman was odd. She was beautiful, but seemed almost… cold.

"She is called Gypsy." Caspian's voice made Lucy start in surprise. "My men found her by Aslan's tree three years ago."

"Where did she come from?" Asked Peter.

Caspian shook his head, "I do not know. In all the time she has stayed with us, she hasn't spoken a word to anyone."

Lucy's eyes moved back to Gypsy, "Perhaps she is unable to speak?"

"I have heard her cry out in her sleep so that cannot be. It is strange, she has never smiled."

"Never?" Susan was astonished.

Caspian looked on sadly, "Never."

"Wait," Edmund furrowed his brow, "if she has not spoken then how would you know her name? Did she write it down?"

"No." Caspian shifted, "My people, the guards in particular, took to calling her Gypsy when we needed her attention. It was reflective of her grace and mystery, but also in her strange ability to communicate without words or motion. We can always tell what she would say, but she never has to say anything. Lady Gypsy responds to the name, and she has demonstrated no desire to correct us or change it."

"How strange." Susan muttered.


End file.
